


Close Your Eyes, Drift Away (Please)

by ariphyll



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Multi, also technically a, and then baby kiragi, i guess?, there's also some brief mentions of toddler nina and forrest, written for fepolyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: The average child doesn't begin to sleep through the night until six months. Takumi is sick of being kicked out of bed to deal with Kiragi's cries.





	Close Your Eyes, Drift Away (Please)

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh, I know this is a day late. Still, finished is finished. Written for day 5: family for fepolyweek!
> 
> My tumblr is [ariphyll](https://ariphyll.tumblr.com/)!

Takumi woke up to someone shaking his shoulder and the sound of a baby crying a bit farther off. With a groan he sat up, looking over at his assailant to see Leo staring at him with hooded eyes.

“Your turn,” he mumbled before letting his head fall back down, adjusting to press closer to Niles.

It was not, in fact, Takumi’s turn to soothe the screaming child a few meters away from them. He knew this but he also knew he was the only one out of the three of them that was actually any good with children. Even after two other ones Leo and Niles failed to grasp a child's mood like Takumi could. Still, didn't make him any less grumpy about being kicked out of bed for it. He bit back a huff as he got out of bed, shivering a bit as his feet hit the chilled floor.

Nohr got so _cold_ that even during the summer months the air tended to get chilly at night. Even after several years of living here Takumi had yet to get used to it. Sometimes he daydreamed about giving up his titles, forcing someone else to play Hoshidan Ambassador to Nohr and forcing Niles and Leo to live in a warm part of Hoshido with him. Perhaps when they were older he might be able to manage it. Leo could complain about the heat all he wanted, but when he would start waking up stiff Takumi was positive he could get him to see his side.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes Takumi walked into the adjacent room where Kiragi was currently wailing. They originally had this room merged into their own chambers when Forrest was born, and for _him_ it was a fantastic idea. Takumi had never seen a baby that slept as well as Forrest did. Wrap him in a blanket and he was out for the night. When Nina came along however it turned their great idea into a nightmare. She refused to sleep for more than short bursts at a time unless she was in someone’s arms, and her cry was so much _sharper_ than more infrequent ones Forrest would sometimes give.

Kiragi seemed to be following in his sister’s footsteps now two years later, never quite satiated enough to sleep through the night yet. Takumi was grateful that at least they could use magic to soundproof Nina and Forrest’s room next door. Takumi liked to think he was pretty solid with kids but there wasn't much you could do to soothe a two and three year old who didn't sleep through the night.

Standing over Kiragi’s crib Takumi picked him up, trying to shush his wailing lungs. “Come on now, you need to let us sleep at some point. I fed you not even an hour ago I know you're not asking for more.”

Kiragi still continued to cry as Takumi held him, ignorant to his pleas. Takumi huffed and adjusted him in his arms, swaying from side to side as he coaxed him into being quiet. How many more weeks until Kiragi would sleep like regular children again?

Eventually, after mumbled begging and different forms of cuddling, Kiragi grew silent in Takumi’s arms. He kept him there despite of it though, worried that setting him down would get him crying all over again. If that was his fate he at least wanted to enjoy the silence for a bit.

The sound of shifting bed sheets broke it though, and as Takumi turned he saw Niles walking into the room. Takumi shot him a weary smile before setting Kiragi back in his crib. A few moments passed and there was nothing but silence from him. Takumi let out a relieved sigh. Niles’ arms wrapped around his waist and he propped his chin on Takumi’s shoulder, looking past him at Kiragi.

“Think he's done for the night?” Niles asked, voice low and heavy with sleep.

“Most likely not knowing our luck,” Takumi sighed. “Why did we adopt a third one again?”

“Ah, you're the one who asked for another child I believe. It certainly wasn't me,” Niles said.

He was right, Takumi had been the one to bring up the idea of a third child. It wasn't his fault - he had always adored kids, and babies were charming when not screaming at the tops of their lungs. It was easy to fall into the trap of wanting another one when the others were no longer hell-raisers.

Takumi turned around, wrapping his arm around Niles’ neck. “Is this my punishment then? Every time he cries you and Leo kick me out of bed?”

Niles smirked. “I would say Leo is a bigger offender of that.”

“Ha, and I wouldn't.” Takumi rolled his eyes at him before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling away to head back to their bed. “Come on, let's catch sleep while we can.”

Takumi climbed onto his side of their bed, the blankets thankfully keeping at least some of his warmth from before. He pressed against Leo as he relaxed, throwing an arm around him. Leo's body was hot and a wonderful respite to the much cooler air around them. The bed creaked from where Niles was joining them on the other side.

Leo stirred in his sleep. “Is he asleep again?”

“No,” Takumi mumbled, face half buried in the sheets. “You've simply become deaf to Kiragi’s cries.”

“Thank the gods,” Leo said, yawning and turning onto his side. “We can finally get some sleep.”

“Gods know you need it. No one enjoys how crabby you get in the mornings.” Takumi sat up to tug another blanket up to cover him.

"I don't get _crabby_ ," Leo protested, but his voice was already thick with sleep again.

"If anything you both get quite irritated in the mornings," Niles said.

Takumi rolled his eyes again and yawned. “Leo gets irritated because he didn't get exactly eight hours. I get irritated because I'm pushed out of bed everytime there's a problem by my partners."

Niles let out a short laugh. "Just pretend it's an act of love."

"Go back to sleep,” Leo groaned, adjusting to pull the blankets over his head. "Enough talking."

Takumi couldn't bring himself to argue with that. Pulling the blankets tighter around him, Takumi listened to the sound of his partner's falling asleep. The entire room had fallen to a peaceful quiet around them and he could hear his partners’ breathing. The noise was soft and familiar, bringing the right amount of background noise to the air. Takumi made a promise to himself as he drifted off that if he was woken up again he was kicking someone else out of bed to take care of it.


End file.
